This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Scopes and telescopic sights are commonly used on guns to allow the shooter to see farther. They may be used on a wide variety of guns, including hunting rifles (e.g., .30-06 rifle, .30-30 rifle, etc.), assault rifles (e.g., AR-15, etc.), military sniper rifles (e.g., M40 or M24 United States Marine Corps sniper rifle, etc.), rifles used by law enforcement or police, etc.
Before using a scope, it must first be sighted in at a targeting range, etc. to make sure that the aim is accurate. And after the scope is sighted in, care must be taken to prevent the scope from being bumped, jarred, or otherwise struck to avoid knocking the scope out of proper alignment. For example, it is not uncommon for a deer hunter to accidently bump a rifle scope against a tree while climbing to a tree stand, which, in turn, may cause misalignment of the scope.